


LOOP

by Keyan2814



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: * 是一个 毒埃互相一次一次循环着迷恋对方的故事ORZ想了大概的内容就很想写 可能讲得不是很清楚基本也是片段式的叙述 臆造的地方非常非常非常多





	LOOP

**Author's Note:**

> * 是一个 毒埃互相一次一次循环着迷恋对方的故事  
>  ORZ想了大概的内容就很想写 可能讲得不是很清楚  
>  基本也是片段式的叙述 臆造的地方非常非常非常多

1.1

埃迪·布洛克在这一天见到了他生命中最美好的东西。

他面前的蜘蛛侠穿着一套全新的黑色制服，月光照映着制服上紧密的纹路，它们在蜘蛛侠身上显得无比贴合。

埃迪的目光完全被吸引了，直到对方看向他，他才意识到自己应该赶紧拿出相机拍下来。

蜘蛛侠的新制服！这可是头条！天啊，他太需要报社的这份工作了，现在又这么好运让他碰上了独家新闻！这是他能打败彼得·帕克的大好时机！

“嘿，你能……做个吐丝的动作么？”他按耐不住自己的心情，尝试性地请求着这个城市的大英雄。

可谁知对方却无情地拒绝了他，还将他的相机狠狠地摔到了地上。

1.2

真有意思。

毒液静静地蛰伏在彼得的身体里，这个地球人的躯体比别人都强大，他身上的蜘蛛毒素能够让自己持续不断地吸收着他的身体机能，然后又很快恢复。为了在地球生存下去，自己可真是找对宿主了。

他在彼得熟睡的时候抢占了他的身体，爬到摩天大楼上。

这个星球可真安静，他快喜欢上这个地方了。

他强大的宿主在寒风的刺激下醒了过来，夺回了身体的主控权，虽然对方对自己莫名出现在这个地方显得很茫然，但看起来对现在的状况也很满意。

他的宿主从楼顶跳了下去，落地之后一个看起来就很弱的男人出现在他们面前，脸上带着一些欣喜和紧张，向他的宿主提出请求。

彼得讨厌这个男人，他当然得帮他的宿主一把。他加重了彼得的讨厌情绪，用蛛丝扯过了对方激动得有些颤抖的双手里的相机，摔到了地上。

对方露出了不知所措的表情，真有意思。

1.3

埃迪躺在床上翻来覆去，他的脑海里一遍遍回放着蜘蛛侠摔坏他相机的场景。

他难以相信这个世人口中的英雄会对他做出这种事！太虚伪了！他要让蜘蛛侠付出代价！他要让蜘蛛侠露出真面目！

但对方那件黑色的制服可太酷了，比那件招摇的红色制服酷多了！

黑色，黑色，黑色……

1.4

毒液发现他的宿主生气了，而之前见过的那个男人被他的宿主吓得贴到了墙上，瑟瑟发抖地恳求着他的宿主不要拆穿自己，否则就会丢掉工作。

怂包。

怂包的背后是被打碎了的相框，上面放着今天的头条内容——有关于穿着黑色制服的蜘蛛侠偷钱的新闻。

他的宿主在他的影响下愤怒地把原本的图片连带着今天的报纸批注一并丢在桌面上，毒液看过这些内容，是彼得对原图与报纸封面做出的详尽对比。

想不到他还怪喜欢我的。

但他的宿主并没有打算在讨厌的人面前停留，当着围观所有人的面离开了。

1.5

埃迪被炒了。

他丢了工作，丢了一切，无助地坐在教堂向上帝祈祷。

教堂的钟声不合常理地响了起来，他有些好奇地朝着钟楼的方向走过去打开了门，怪异的声音从钟楼的顶端传来。

他抬起头看到的就是蜘蛛侠在费力撕扯着自己的面具。天啊……那是彼得·帕克，他可算明白为什么蜘蛛侠对他毫无善意了。

他本该拿出自己的相机，将这一切爆料出来他一定能获得新的工作，可是他却呆呆地看着彼得和他的黑色制服，挪不动自己的脚。

黑色的液体滴落在他身上，与他之前见过的那件好看的制服完全不一样，他害怕极了，但是他根本甩不开它们，这些东西的强大力量将他凝固在原地，他绝望地大叫，却只能让这些东西疯狂地爬满自己身体内外。

怂包。

他在失去意识之前听到这样的声音。

1.6

他的宿主好像发现了他的不对劲，想要把他甩开。

不！他上哪儿去找这么合适生存的宿主！就算对方用尽全力想要把他撕扯下来也不行！

“咚——”

彼得在脱离毒液的过程中无意间撞击到身旁的大钟，钟声被敲响。

毒液难以忍受钟的振动，逐渐被彼得分离出来，顺着钟楼的阶梯滑落，滴到了最下面站着的人手背上。

是毒液的老熟人了。

毒液在接触到埃迪后就疯狂在他身上蔓延开来，比他包裹住彼得时更加迅速，他占据了埃迪身体的每一个角落，他感受到埃迪的恐惧。

怂包。

你之前不是挺喜欢我么？

1.7

作为新宿主，埃迪并没有彼得那样排斥他，相反，埃迪就像最初毒液认为的那样喜欢他。

毒液很开心，埃迪能够满足自己的一切要求，所以相应的他也应该帮助自己的新宿主解决掉他的烦恼，也为了替自己被抛弃出一口恶气。

只可惜他被彼得发现了弱点。

钢管在彼得的敲击下高速振动着，他和他的埃迪无可奈何地被分离开，这个会吐丝的人还用蛛丝将他的埃迪强行拽离了自己。

毒液努力地想要从钢管围成的监牢中爬出来，彼得见状又用尽了全身的力气挥舞他手里的钢管，不让它们停止。

彼得用蛛丝取出小绿魔飞行器上的炸弹，趁着毒液无力反抗之时丢到毒液身上。

不要——！

埃迪想要阻止彼得。

失去毒液，他就真的什么都没有了。

他向着毒液的方向伸出手扑过去，却没能拦住这颗炸弹。

毒液包裹住埃迪，和他一起消失在了彼得的面前。

1.8

原来他的埃迪是那么爱他。

2.1

在飞船上的毒液对自己产生了自我怀疑。

他到底是哪儿有问题才会跟着暴乱一起来地球啊？

他到底是哪儿有问题才会在暴乱说想来侵略地球的时候明知自己是一个被同类嫌弃的废物还自告奋勇地愿意一起来地球啊？

所以现在他被放在一个奇怪的容器里，不知所措。

而就在他不知所措的时候，飞船坠毁了。

带着他们来到飞船上的暴乱不知道用什么方式钻了出去，毒液在容器里看着他分外感慨，暴乱不愧是他们之中最强的。

毒液跟着他另外两个同胞一起被转移到一辆车上，茫然地被带到了实验室里。

2.2

毒液已经待在地球六个月了，虽然他自己并没有什么时间概念，况且在实验室里他经常能够吃到人类新鲜的器官，时间不时间的根本不重要。

只是他仍然没有想明白自己来到地球是为了什么，跟着暴乱侵略地球只是一个借口而已。

他隔壁的隔壁那位不知道叫什么的同胞已经死了，想要弄清楚来到地球的意义成了毒液在实验室里努力活下去的唯一动力。

前几天被带来的人又被他吃到器官衰竭了，但很快又给他补给了新的，这次是一个瘦弱的女人。

好吧，无所谓了，只要他能活下去就行。

顺便还能读一读新来的人的思想解解闷。

“好吧，我给你二十块，不过你别唱歌了。”

2.3

毒液感觉冥冥中有什么在吸引自己，而且这种感觉越来越近了，好像就在他隔壁，还在继续朝着自己这个方向走过来，一直到出现在他面前不远处。

是那个人！

是埃迪！

他和玛利亚同时发现埃迪，他们用尽全力拍打着玻璃上想要引起对方注意。

急着救人的埃迪一通乱按触发了报警装置，毒液和玛利亚痛苦地嚎叫，埃迪情急之下拿起旁边的灭火器杂碎了玻璃，被报警装置刺激得神志不清的玛利亚扑上来掐住了埃迪的脖子。

玛利亚的身体已经不行了，毒液需要新的宿主，这个年轻的男人是一个非常不错的选择。

他顺着玛利亚的手钻进了埃迪的身体里。

在这一刻毒液好像有些明白了他来到地球的意义。

2.4

他的宿主胆子可真小。

他只是喊了对方的名字就把他吓得撞到了墙上。

胆小也就罢了，还蠢，他都表现得这么明显了对方还只觉得自己是得病了。

啊……好饿……对方再不给他找吃的他就只能吃对方的内脏了……看起来还是挺美味的…………

正当毒液觉得他又能在新宿主身上安度时，突如其来的高频率声波又差点把他从埃迪身上分离。

所幸并没有持续太久，他的宿主有些虚弱地从这个能够伤害他的容器中走了出去，回到了他们的家里。

2.5

太丢人了，真的是太丢人了，而且真的太愚蠢了。

他明明告诉他的宿主不要开门了，结果呢？这会儿被围攻了吧？他还该死的丢人的举起了自己的双手！

“你为什么要把手举起来！”

“这种情况就该把手举起来！”

“好吧，”毒液的语气里充满了鄙夷和无奈，“那我自己来解决这件事。”

埃迪被吓懵了，他的身体突然延伸出了黑色的长长的躯干，他不受控制地攻击着准备伤害他的人，他明明是在道歉，但下一秒却朝着对方脸上狠狠打了一拳。

这些黑色的躯干甚至带着他从公寓的窗子一跃而出。

埃迪快疯了，毒液也快疯了。

都到这个程度了他的宿主还不知道自己的身体发生了什么，他真的有必要提醒一下对方。

“埃迪！”

埃迪再次被这一声吓得向后退了两步，他环顾四周，他的旁边并没有其他人，只有一辆车。

他走过去看到车窗玻璃中出现了一张黑色的、带着锐利的白色大眼睛和一张硕大的长着凶狠牙齿的脸。

那是他吗？他难以置信地伸出双手摸上了自己的脸，玻璃中的生物和他做出了同样的动作。

不不不，他一定是生病了，这是他的幻觉，是他脑子里长了寄生虫。

“寄生虫？！”

毒液发誓在这个宿主之前没人这么叫他，他生气地把自己的宿主粘到了旁边的墙上，恶狠狠地威胁他。

“你居然敢叫我寄生虫？！”

可怜的埃迪尝试着想要把自己从墙上扯下来，却又被黑色的液体粘了回去。

他只能讨好式地对自己体内的不知名物体说：“好好好，不是寄生虫，称呼的事情我们以后再商量。”

卡尔顿的无人机发现了他们，直直地朝着他们所在的方向冲了过来。

毒液飞快地放开了对埃迪的控制，得到自由行动的埃迪骑上了摩托车开始逃亡。

陪着埃迪在街上边逃亡边开车兜风的毒液，在击退了对方对埃迪的数次威胁之后陷入了沉思。

他明明可以有很多方式救他的宿主，为什么偏偏要选择他的宿主最喜欢的方式？

……他为什么非要救他的宿主？只是因为他不想再被别人关到那个奇怪的地方吗？

2.6

埃迪想要去楼顶，所以毒液带着他来了。

明明毒液只是第一次爬上来，却莫名觉得这里的安静有些熟悉。

这个星球可真安静，他快喜欢上这个地方了。

然后下一秒他们俩就被飞机轰鸣而过的声音振得从楼顶滑了下来。

埃迪在飞速的坠落间惊恐地大叫着毒液的名字，经历了刚刚的逃亡他开始觉得他的这个伙伴还是可以相信的。

确实如他所想，毒液恢复之后立马伸出自己的躯干抓住了大楼：“有我在呢。”

有我在，你可以什么都不用怕。

……

“怂包。”

从高处直接跳下来的提议被埃迪拒绝了，毒液陪着埃迪站在电梯前，特别自然地想到了用这个词称呼他。

明明是头一回，却好像叫过很多次。

2.7

哦老天，他又被抛弃了。

等等，为什么是又？

但这都不重要了，毒液甚至没来得及回想是自己把自己的弱点透露给了别人。

也没什么值得他回想的，他确确实实信任埃迪。

现在更重要的是就算埃迪丢下了他，他也一定要找到埃迪，不论埃迪在哪儿。

他总能找到的，他对埃迪无所不知。

毒液再次看见埃迪的时候，他的埃迪正被三个人逼着跪在地上。

他的埃迪也发现了他，眉眼中没了恐惧，取而代之的是对他的信任。

毒液解决掉了正准备伤害埃迪的人，然后没来由的也跪在了埃迪面前，靠着一个粘腻的吻将自己从安妮身上过渡回埃迪那儿去。

他又可以和他的埃迪在一起了，真好。

哪怕他们马上就要一起面对毒液所说的那个强大的领导者。

2.8

暴乱不费吹灰之力地把毒液从埃迪身上生生扯了下来。

眼见毒液就要被暴乱吞噬，埃迪不知道哪儿来的勇气，朝着毒液的方向伸出了手。

他接住了他的共生体，他们再度融合到了一起，与暴乱扭打成一团。

刺耳的高频声波响起，毒液与暴乱双双从自己的宿主身上被分离出来。

卡尔顿先埃迪一步接触到了暴乱，暴乱凝成的利刃径直穿透了埃迪的身体，这个普通的地球人无力地倒在了地上。

不。

毒液从旁边的缝隙钻了出来，他接触到了埃迪的手指，争分夺秒地包裹住了埃迪的全身，在共生体的帮助下，埃迪愈合了。

阻止暴乱已经是刻不容缓，毒液凭借自身力量，依靠着附近的发射塔弹跳到刚刚起飞的飞船上，用暴乱的利刃划破了飞船的燃料罐。

飞船爆炸了。

火焰吞噬着周围的一切。

毒液在最后将自己变成了降落伞，为埃迪抵挡住爆炸，并帮助埃迪能够平安降落。

再见，埃迪。

毒液，不——！

他不要再失去毒液了。

3.1

来到地球的毒液需要寻找一个强有力的宿主得以生存，他碰上了彼得·帕克，也就是蜘蛛侠。

他在彼得熟睡的时候抢占了他的身体，爬到摩天大楼上。

这个星球可真安静，他快喜欢上这个地方了。

3.2

埃迪·布洛克在这一天见到了他生命中最美好的东西。

是他好像一直在寻找的东西，黑色的，充满了吸引力……

……


End file.
